Cannabis Sage Mode
Sage Mode is the result of using natural energy along with a ninja's normal chakra in perfect balance to drastically empower their abilities. Usage A prerequisite to being able to use senjutsu is that the user must have a large reservoir of chakra themselves in order to manipulate the natural energy. On top of this, the user must be pure with no sense of chaos nor law; someone beyond good or evil, this state is nigh impossible to achieve and only Honō Uzumaki has ever achieved this sense of existence. Advanced knowledge of cannabis is needed as well as extremely high tolerance. The reason being, a trainee of this Sage Art must be able to properly identify health clean cannabis, free of mold, mildew, and bugs; as well, once a suitible bud is found, the user must be able to consume large amounts without the side effects coming on and putting them to sleep or worse, a permanent coma for those who can't balance the energy within them. History The creature known as Aokinome, long ago, gave the Uzumaki man Hono a small sapling. With it, he instructed Hono to fed the plant chakra everyday, and once he can defeat the inner demons of his soul, the plant would grow and bud. It's size would double each day and it's roots would need to immediately be placed within the structure of the Earth's soil. Understanding, Hono has done as asked, feeding the tree to give it life; and soon, a whole new understanding would be brought to him. The tree known as Mother Plant would be the source and knowledge of all things related to Cannabis. The Mother Plant had a sentience about her, she could communicate with you if you were truly good and one with the world. These qualification are both figurative and literal in meaning, though only those who achieve it true know how it's done. Cannabis Sage Mode Advantages There are numerous advantages while using toad Sage Mode. These include: * Through the users connection with the Earth and the Universe around him; they gain wisdom and understanding of that beyond the records kept of man. (Perfect Only) * The user is bestowed with the ability to know when someone is lying to them as well as their true intentions. This is harder to do in combat as it takes great focus. * The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and durability dramatically increase. * The user's ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu become more powerful. * The user can harness the natural energy surrounding them, turning it into an extension of their body, which increases the reach of their attacks. As well, when one is flawlessly in tune with the Earth (Perfect Only) they can feel displacement in the natural flow of energy allowing them to predict movement to a point. (Within five meter radius of user in a dome shape; cannot be seen by dojustu) * The user gains the ability to sense chakra from great distances, whether the chakra is a person's chakra signature or a chakra/senjustu based attack. * Smoking elongates Sage Mode state allowing for passive gathering of natural energy. Needs to be trained and is not a given. Disadvantages There are a few disadvantages while using Cannabis Sage Mode. These include: * Food and drink become a major want and distraction depending on the battle and how long the Mode as lasted. * If the user draws in too much natural energy in the attempt to initiate Sage Mode, they run the risk of going into a permanent comatose, which will eventually turn the users body to grass to become one with the Earth again. * In order to gather enough natural energy to initiate the transformation into Sage Mode, the user must remain perfectly still. Because of that, the user can be an easy target for an opponent. Although, there are ways around this. * Because the user needs to move during combat, the senjutsu chakra cannot be replenished, which means the user can't stay within this state for extended periods of time. Again, loop holes. * After Sage Mode has ended, the user appears to experience exhaustion and becomes care free, though; the replenishment of Sage Mode can counteract this. Forms Imperfect Cannabis Sage Mode Not able to properly balance ones own chakra with natural energy as any training Sage does, the Imperfect form is found. This resulted in the discovery of an imperfect form of Sage Mode. As a result of the imbalance (and the imperfect nature of his transformation), the user took a number of plant-like traits when using Sage Mode. His appearance was altered: his skin tone tinted a light green and gained shiny crystalline coating. His crimson hair turns dark green, falling into dreadlocks. Perfect Cannabis Sage Mode Aftert finding true-balance, the user is able to perfectly balance the natural energy with his own chakra. This allows him to use the true Sage Mode, which retains all of his normal physical characteristics except for blood-shot eyes with dilated pupils. Constantly followed by a cannabis-like aroma which permeates the air as smoke can be seen slowly seeping from every pore of the users body. Techniques *Sage Art: Purple Haze *Sage Art: Kush Kiss *Safe Art: Spirit Bomb **Sage Art: Nature Assimilation *Instant Transmission *All Seeing Eye Notes The Mother Plant is located in Uzushiogakure concealed in an unknown location.